


Противоборство и красные кружева

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Champions League, Croatian National Football Team, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: "Так. Значит, кто выиграет в нашем первом лигочемпионском матче, тот и будет выбирать?" - "Ага, идея в этом." - "Мне нравится. Ты мой гений."Или: Шиме всегда умеет удивлять.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko
Kudos: 3





	Противоборство и красные кружева

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rivalries and red lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797730) by [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu). 



> переводчик устал и заебался. хочется чего-то коротенького и легкого. да и в гетто просили переводить миники. ну вот вам шеян.

Небольшое соперничество всегда радовало душу Деяна. Едва успев обмякнуть после того, как кончил для Шиме по фейстайму, он не давал тому прервать звонок и, пока Шиме обиженно надувал свои прелестные пухлые губы, готовился к следующему раунду. Рука болела, член тоже начинал ныть, но что Деяну Ловрену такие мелочи!

— Где же мой Шиме, чтоб всё это вычистить? — вздохнул он, снова кончив, и указал на заляпанный живот.

— Однажды я изобрету телепортацию, обещаю.

— Докажи, что любишь меня. Давай прямо сейчас.

Шиме прищелкнул языком, высунув его на всю длину. Язык извивался во все стороны, явно стремясь к Деяну; Шиме облизнул губы.

— Ммм, вкуснотища. _Ajjj lajjjjk._

Деяну никогда не надоедало любоваться, как глаза Шиме щурятся от смеха. И так часто! Он счастливчик.

— Так. Значит, кто выиграет в нашем первом лигочемпионском матче, тот и будет выбирать, что будет ночью?

— Ага. Идея в этом.

— Мне нравится. Ты мой гений.

— Не перехвали. Лука с Иваном после Класико делают то же самое, точно тебе говорю.

— Да неужели? — Брови Деяна изогнулись. — Я не удивлен, но… ты откуда знаешь?

— Просто знаю, и всё, — ухмыльнулся Шиме.

— Хммм. Что ж… Я жду не дождусь победы над Атлетико, — произнес Деян, потягиваясь, и улегся на бок, давая Шиме насладиться разглядыванием его влажно поблескивающего пресса. — Я уже знаю, что ты будешь делать.

— Конечно, знаешь, и уже попрактиковался на Мо, я уверен.

Щёки Деяна вспыхнули.

— Пошел ты.

— Правда ранит, да, брате? Откуда ты знаешь, что выиграешь?

Деян фыркнул.

— В последний раз, когда я проверял, это я был в команде, которая идет без поражений, а вы продолжаете пополнять списки «Что происходит с _______ в этом сезоне?»

— Я оптимист, — рассмеялся Шиме. — Выбор, чего бы сделать с тобой, меня вдохновляет… пожалуй, забью хет-трик.

— С позиции правого защитника? Да ты божина просто. Достоин моего поклонения весь целиком, хмммммм?

Шиме откинул непослушные вьющиеся прядки с глаз и улыбнулся, мягко и неторопливо, словно мороженое таяло под тёплым летним солнцем.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, Деки.

— _Всегда_. Даже когда вы проигрываете.

— Обязательно все портить? — скривился Шиме, не переставая, впрочем, улыбаться. Когда он так улыбался, Деяну еще меньше хотелось прерывать связь. Он пристально смотрел на эти губы, эти зубы, эти глаза — пока не сядет батарея или он не заснет, смотря что наступит раньше.

*

Гнев.

Это чувство знакомо Деяну, но то, как этот гнев перемешан с грустью и тоской, ослабляет его перед лицом этого чувства, и это та часть _любви_ , на которую ему обычно плевать. Иногда она ослабляет тебя. Ужасный побочный эффект.

Он не мог поверить, что не вошел в состав на матч. Его первый матч на одном поле с Шиме за долгие _месяцы_. _Их_ игра.

Вероятно, Клопп решил, что он недостаточно хорош даже для того, чтобы греть лавку? Ну и похуй. Он поедет в Мадрид с гордостью, будет сидеть на лучших местах на Ванде и изучать изгибы роскошной задницы Шиме как… как… _бойфренд_.

Именно так он и сделает. Он сможет, и сделает это со всей возможной радостью, хотя гнев никуда не денется.

*

Один гол на четвертой минуте и всё, игра окончена. 1-0 Атлетико.

Интересно, что там придумал Шиме. Любопытство почти перевешивало проигрыш Ливерпуля. Смывало всё его разочарование.

*

Перед тем, как приступить к выполнению плана, им понадобилось немного времени, потому что сначала нужно было обняться, крепко держать друг друга, едва уединившись в безопасности гостиничного номера, и целую вечность не отпускать. Шептать друг другу на ухо и смеяться, и вспоминать, как это — прижиматься всем телом, касаться щеками, изучать на ощупь волосы.

В какой-то момент его ладонь скользнула вниз и сжала соблазнительную задницу Шиме. Это был намек, что пора двигаться дальше. Весьма изящный намек.

— Ладно, Шиме, — сказал он. — Что ты задумал?

Шиме вытащил что-то из своей сумки и крепко сжал в кулаке.

— Вот что я хочу, — произнес он, медленно разжимая ладонь, стоя в самом центре комнаты. Какая-то ткань. Он протянул таинственный сверток Деяну и, развернув, тот обнаружил у себя в руках пару женского белья, с низким вырезом, целиком состоящего из кружев глубокого винного цвета.

— Ох, — выговорил он непроизвольно севшим голосом. В поездках он иногда заходил в прекрасные старинные храмы; сейчас он чувствовал такое же благоговение и трепет, как тогда.

— Надень это на меня, — сказал Шиме. — Вот чего я хочу.

— Ммммммм. Мне нравится.

Сюрпризы всегда удавались Шиме превосходно. И в одном белье он действительно выглядел прекрасно — иногда, думал Деян, лучше, чем совсем обнаженным. То, как ткань обнимает изгибы его ягодиц, как косые мышцы живота приводят взгляд Деяна к нетерпеливому возбуждению, что стоит колом, оттягивая пояс; как Шиме нравится, когда его трогают _через_ что-то. Он реагирует по-другому, когда его кожу и пальцы Деяна разделяет препятствие.

Шиме уселся на краю кровати, и Деяну пришлось опуститься на колени; трусики скользнули вверх по ногам и Деян коротко рассмеялся, пытаясь натянуть поясок на полувставший член, приподнявшийся между ног Шиме. Женское белье, может, и красиво, но для такого стояка не предназначено.

— Давай, — велел он, вскарабкавшись на кровать и притягивая их обоих к гнезду из умопомрачительно мягких подушек в изголовье. Возможно, персонал отеля слегка перестарался, но в этой куче, одна мягче другой, они с Шиме словно сидели на облаках, забравшись повыше, чтобы как следует погрешить, кстати, а это мысль. Деян лизнул нежную складку там, где шея Шиме переходила в плечо, скользнул ладонью под кружево и взял наконец свой приз.

— Почему ты всегда такой _тёплый_? — сказал он. — Ладонь мне обожжешь.

Шиме не мог ответить как следует; длинные ресницы трепетали в такт движениям кулака вокруг головки. Он испустил несколько прерывистых стонов, которые дрожью отозвались в груди Деяна.

— Шиме, Шиме, — вздохнул Деян. — Ты просто создан, чтобы их носить. Я хочу, чтоб ты надевал что-нибудь такое для меня, и почаще. Когда по фейстайму мне звонишь, например.

— А-ага… могу… я буду…

— А может, и не только тогда, — на Деяна снизошло вдохновение. Ну и что, что он не мог сегодня творить искусство на поле? Он нарисует великолепную картину словами, прямо здесь и сейчас. — Не только тогда… нет… — он покружил вокруг яиц Шиме, нежно обнял их ладонью, прежде чем мстительно вернуться к члену. Шиме непроизвольно дернулся к нему. — Почему бы тебе не надеть их ради меня как-нибудь днём? И прислать мне фото, чтобы я знал.

— _Блять_ , да, — выдохнул Шиме.

Шиме, такой послушный, такой готовый на всё, что бы Деян не предложил. Он никогда ещё не встречал никого подобного.

— А что… что если ты наденешь их на тренировку? Что, если я велю тебе их надеть? Ты никогда не ослушаешься моего приказа. Я тебя знаю.

— Деки… — задохнулся Шиме.

— Как ты скроешь их от парней в раздевалке? А вдруг кто-то увидит, как неудобно. Ты будешь чувствовать… _принадлежность_. Будешь _под контролем_ того, кто за тысячи километров, да?

— _Деки_ … пожалуйста…

Спереди кружева уже изрядно подмокли. Пальцы Шиме впились в одеяло.

— Твои руки слишком свободны, — заметил Деян. — Не ленись, красавчик. Помоги мне доставить тебе неземное удовольствие, — он взял руку Шиме и опустил ее на выпуклость в паху.

— Для этого, думаю, тебе моя помощь не понадобится, — ответил Шиме, но когда скользнул большим пальцем по краю своего члена сквозь кружево, столкнувшись с кулаком Деяна, непроизвольно застонал, выдав себя.

— Видишь? Вместе всегда лучше. Давай. Кончи для меня.

— Сильнее, — потребовал Шиме. Деян никогда не оставлял его просьб без внимания. Он задвигал кулаком всё быстрее и быстрее.

Шиме схватил его за запястье, вцепился, впился, и насквозь промочил кружева, всхлипывая в объятиях Деяна. Он вытянулся в струнку, прижавшись к нему, плечи тряслись. Оргазм казался бесконечным. Волосы растрепались сильнее обычного.

— Эй, — произнес Деян, наконец высвободив руку. — Ну ты даешь. Устроил Февраль Без Дрочки или что? — он облизал пальцы, стараясь заполучить как можно больше знакомого вкуса.

— Вообще-то да. Вроде того. Не прикасался к себе с нашего последнего созвона.

— Почему?

— Берёг себя… для тебя.

От такой романтики Деян растаял. Он поцеловал Шиме во влажные от пота кудряшки и щелкнул резинкой трусиков.

— Давай снимай их уже, — сказал он. — Я их обожаю, ты просто создан для них, но у меня тоже есть план.

— Что за план? — спросил Шиме, выпутываясь из кружев.

О, планы у Деяна _и правда_ были. Но, взглянув на изящно раздевающегося Шиме, он позабыл всё на свете.

Обычно с Шиме казалось _правильным_ быть сверху, трахать его, заниматься любовью, быть тем, кто _делает_ , неважно что. Но не всегда. Он подумал о своей сегодняшней роли зрителя, наблюдавшего, как Шиме защищает честь своей команды на поле.

— Я хочу, чтоб у тебя как можно скорее снова встал, — вот что он сказал вслух. — Сколько тебе? 25?

— Ты что, серьёзно? — вопросил Шиме. — Ты _знаешь_ , сколько мне.

Конечно, он знал.

— Скажи сам.

— Мне 28. Чувак, ты иногда такой странный.

— А, ну, понимаешь, старичьё, как я, всё забывает. Неважно. Представь, что ты… моложе. Любого возраста, когда у тебя сможет обратно встать прямо сейчас. Мне нужно.

— Ну, — Шиме, кажется, вовсе и не устал. Глаза лукаво блеснули, лучась морщинками в уголках. Деян затрепетал. — Я же с тобой, так что не проблема.

Деян толкнул Шиме вниз, переворачивая на живот.

— Подними бёдра, dragi. Подними.

Шиме повиновался. Деян принялся дразнить его, нажимая и поглаживая большим пальцем ободок, играя, лаская, но не более того; любуясь идеальными ягодицами, блестящими от пота.

— Вот так, Шиме, да, хорошо, — зашептал он, когда Шиме снова застонал, сжимаясь вокруг его пальца, — ты знаешь, зачем я это делаю?

— Я не в настроении гадать.

— Потому что я хочу тебя внутри, Шиме. Хочу, чтоб ты взял меня. Хочу принадлежать тебе. Ты сегодня победитель.

— Лишь в этой игре- _блять_ , Деки…

Деян скрючился, чтобы добраться до члена Шиме, слизывая пот и сперму с прошлого раза и чувствуя губами, какой он тёплый.

— Мммммм, — выдохнул он, смакуя. Что бы они не делали, всегда срабатывало. Он провёл языком по члену Шиме, вдоль выступающей вены.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он через пару минут.

— Ага, я… Давай подготовлю тебя, иди сюда, — они поменялись местами, Шиме взял смазку, которую Деян задумчиво вытащил из своей сумки чуть раньше, и принялся раскрывать его, сгибая пальцы именно так, как надо, попадая во все нужные точки.

Сегодня Деян расслабился даже как-то слишком легко. Вся комната пропахла Шиме, сексом с Шиме, его победителем, его Чемпионом, и он стонал, извивался и всхлипывал _«Выеби меня, трахни меня, ну же, давай»_ , надеясь только, что по соседству не окажутся какие-нибудь хорватские туристы.

— _Обязательно_ так громко? — спросил Шиме. — Ты перебудишь весь отель.

— Они всё равно не поймут.

— Уверен, уж как-нибудь догадаются.

Деян, уже полностью готовый, опустился на локти, выпятив зад, чтобы весь мир видел — ну, только Шиме, но Шиме и был сейчас всем его миром, — и член Шиме, влажный, налитой и твёрдый, прошёлся по его бедру, по ягодице, но не дальше.

— Ты забыл, что делать? — спросил Деян. — Бедняжка.

— Нет, на самом деле… Я только что понял, что делать. Открой свою болтливую пасть, Деки. Открывай, открывай…

И вдруг Шиме сунул кружевные трусики Деяну в рот. Знакомый вкус, ещё недавно бывший на его пальцах, теперь… увеличился многократно; рот был набит вымоченной в нём тканью.

— Мммммм? — промямлил он изумленно.

— Так-то лучше. А _теперь_ …

Шиме потерся своим членом о вход, прошёлся вверх-вниз и легко скользнул внутрь. Деян зашипел и выгнулся ему навстречу, а когда вдохнул, его рот и нос были полны вкусом Шиме. И так будет всё время, пока Шиме трахает его, подумал Деян. Ему уже было слишком много, и именно этого он хотел.

Шиме трахал его, не сдерживаясь, резкими глубокими толчками — сдвинувшись, он попал по простате Деяна и нацелил свои движения туда. Он был безжалостен, пещерный человек, животное, а Деян яростно мусолил во рту красное кружево и краем сознания думал, что у него слюни текут.

— Я долго не продержусь, Деки, ты такой жаркий, — выдохнул Шиме где-то сзади, его голос был напряженным, утомлённым и выше обычного. Он сложился и прижался животом к спине Деяна, вжимая его в матрас, так что член тёрся об одеяло. Этого ему хватит, чтобы кончить. Блять… — ему, похоже, _вообще никакой_ помощи не нужно, чтобы кончить, ничего, кроме члена Шиме в заднице и его трусиков во рту. Шиме обхватил его голову локтями. Ебать в такой позиции было сложно, но Шиме творил чудеса, Шиме достоин поклонения.

Он застонал Деяну в ухо, и Деян, не в силах сдержаться, толкнулся в одеяло ноющим членом, понимая, что надолго его не хватит, если Шиме продолжит так же долбить по его простате; и всё кончилось в тот миг, когда он услышал, как Шиме выкрикнул его имя, а глубоко внутри стало тепло. _ОбожеШимеобожеШиме_ , думал он, раз уж не мог произнести это вслух с полным ртом красных кружев, и лишь стонал, бесконечно и жалобно, пока не почувствовал горячую пульсацию в члене, и выплеснулся на кровать.

И даже кончив, он не мог перестать стонать. Просто лежал безвольной кучей и издавал звуки.

Пальцы Шиме влезли ему в рот и вытащили кружева. Деян благодарно лизнул подушечки. Кажется, всё в этой жизни теперь будет иметь вкус Шиме. Могло быть и хуже.

— Что мы, чёрт возьми, только что натворили? — спросил Шиме, перекатившись на спину. — Грандиозно. Не хочу теперь просто спать лечь.

Деян распростёрся рядом с ним, до сих пор мелко подрагивая всем телом.

— Можешь начать с того, что принесешь мне полотенце.

— Что, сам не можешь?

— Это ты тут напачкал.

— Как это я?

— Ну, кончать в меня было необязательно, dragi.

— Конечно, обязательно, — Шиме поцеловал его в лоб. Как-то незаметно это превратилось в поцелуй в губы.

— Ммм, мой чемпион, — выдохнул Деян. — А ты теперь обратно трусики наденешь?

Шиме поиграл бровями.

— Что, так понравилось?

— Я серьёзно, ну, то, о чём говорил раньше. Хочу видеть тебя в них чаще.

Шиме кивнул, посерьёзнев.

— Обещаю, Деки, так и будет.

— Хорошо, — сказал Деян. — И помни… у нас ещё одна игра впереди.

— Победитель выбирает?

— Победитель выбирает.

Деян знал, что ему повезло. Неважно, как пройдет следующий матч, они с Шиме всё равно окажутся вместе.


End file.
